Only You
by Tennyo Ch'ang-O
Summary: It has been two years since Sarah’s triumph over the Labyrinth, and she has since given up her dream of acting and has turned instead to music. But then Toby wishes Jareth back into their lives. Can Sarah tell him how she truly feels? full summary ins
1. Disclaimer, Summary and Author's Note

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth, or it's characters, only the new characters I put in this story and the storyline (I'm only going to say this once).

_**Summary: **__It has been two years since Sarah's triumph over the Labyrinth and it's king, and she has since given up her dream of becoming an actress and has turned instead to music. Life is good but lonely. But then Toby wishes Jareth back into their lives. Can Sarah tell him how she truly feels? And can Jareth convince her that his love for her is real?_

**Author's Note: **I've nearly finished the first chapter of Only You. Hopefully it shan't take too long.


	2. I: As The World Falls Down

**I. AS THE WORLD FALL DOWN**

It was always the same dream, ever since that night. The night she wished Toby away. The night she ran the Labyrinth in order to get him back. The night she first met _him_.

Jareth, the Goblin King.

It seemed like everytime Sarah closed her eyes, she dreamt of him.

It was like the time in the Labyrinth, when she eaten the enchanted peach that Hoggle had given her, making her forget about Toby, apart from the ending.

She was in a ballroom searching for someone. Couples whirled around her, their faces hidden behind grotesque goblin masks. The colour scheme consisted of deep reds, yellows, oranges, browns, and greys – all the colours of autumn – making her own gown of shimmering white and silver, like snow and ice, stand out.

Her hair was woven in silver leaves and white ribbons and curled softly about her shoulders.

Sarah truly looked like a princess.

A movement caught her eye.

She turned her head and saw _him_. Just removing his mask was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He wore a sparkling blue dress-coat that made Sarah think of the night sky, with dove grey leggings and back boots. And on his hands were white leather gloves.

He seemed strangely familiar but she could not think of where she had seen him before. His mismatched eyes of blue and brown gazed back at her, and seemed to see into her very soul.

Then a pair of dancers moved in between them, blocking him from Sarah's view. When they had moved away, he wasn't there.

Looking around she couldn't see him anywhere. Sarah didn't know why but she just had to find him.

Walking around the ballroom she looked this way and that trying to catch a glimpse of him

Every so often she would see him out of the corner of her eye but every time she turned to face him, he was gone.

She could hear him faintly singing to her but she could not find him. No matter how close she came to him, he would have already moved away.

Just as Sarah was about to give up, she turned and suddenly there he was.

Again his eyes met hers.

He took one hand in his, with his other at her waist.

He twirled her gracefully about the dance-floor in a waltz.

His touch was gentle and reassuring and she felt safe within the circle of his arms.

A clock began to chime somewhere in the room. It was barely noticeable at first but with each chime it became louder and louder.

Sara glanced around and saw it. A thirteen-hour clock. And the time read twelve o'clock!

A sense of urgency would then take over her.

And suddenly she remembered who this man was. Jareth! The Goblin King!

Each time the dream began to end with him whispering in her ear, "I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."

Then she would manage to pull herself away from him and everything would fall apart, and then she woke up. More than once Sarah had woken up in the middle of the night after the dream with a deep longing.

It was on nights when the moon was full and the wind was warm after having this dream she would sit at her and she would think about the Labyrinth and the Goblin King.

Jareth had been cold and cruel, but Sarah had glimpsed love and warmth behind that cynical mask of his. But that could have been part of his game to distract her.

And yet, as she said those words at the end, she had seen what seemed like all the sadness of the world in his eyes, those pleading eyes that both threatened and adored.

Since her adventure in the Underground, Sarah kept in contact with her friends, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. She called on them at least once a week.

They kept her up to date with the goings on in the Labyrinth, as well as the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Sometimes she felt as though she were being watched and several times she thought she caught the flurry of the white wings of an owl outside her bedroom window.

Sarah knew who the owl was, but she never voiced his name out aloud, knowing that even a whisper would call him to her. But to Sarah, it would be like admitting to him, and to herself, that he did have power over her, over her heart. And that was something she'd never do.

But it didn't matter; he probably hated her now for what she had done.

_Jareth, I miss you,_ Sarah thought, wistfully.

* * *

In the castle beyond the Goblin City, the Goblin King sat upon his throne, rather haphazardly with his back against of its arms, one leg draped across the other and his other leg on the floor. A sure sign that he was bored. The throne room was at present almost completely empty, as the goblins knew that it was at times like this that they should steer clear of the throne room, as their king would often just kick them around just for the hell of it. But no amount of action could take his mind off the one mortal that beat him at his own game. Sarah Williams. 

He could still remember the first time he had laid his eyes on her.

It had been one of his visits to the Aboveground outside his capacity as Goblin King, when the sound of a human child crying reached his ears. He followed the sound and came to a green park with a river running through it. On a bank near a stone bridge was the huddled form of a child.

Jareth landed in a tree that stood a few feet away from her. He watched the child, wondering what it was that made her cry so.

As though she sensed his gaze on her, she looked up to where he was perched, startling Jareth so that he nearly fell off the branch.

Watching her that night he had found out the reason she had been crying. Her mother had died in an accident. Being a child, she refused to acknowledge that her mother was gone forever.

Jareth's heart ached for her. He could barely remember his own mother for she had died centuries ago.

As he watched her, Jareth knew that he had to have her. For when a fae falls in love, they are in love forever.

Over the years, he sent little gifts, all of which she had assumed came from her father. Jareth loved to see her smile in delight. She was his little princess. He watched Sarah grow from an adorable little girl, to a smouldering teenaged beauty. No fae woman could match her fiery spirit and quiet mortal beauty.

Those ten hours she ran the Labyrinth had been the happiest he had ever had. It was his chance to make Sarah his.

When she broke out of the crystal ballroom, he had been confident that she would be distracted by the illusion of her room in the junkyard, knowing that she was still under the spell of forgetfulness. But even that had failed to detain her.

In his last attempt to keep with him forever, he offered her himself. At the time, it seemed the perfect way to ask her to stay. But what he hadn't thought of was that Sarah was too young to understand what it was he was asking of her. She had only been fifteen – a woman-child, on the brink of maturity and young in the ways of the world.

Then she said the words that defeated him and she returned the world Above with her brother. And having said those words of power, she had essentially barred him from her, however Sarah's friends provided him with information on what went on in her life.

From them he learned that she had essentially given up on her dreams of becoming an actress like her mother; and had turned to music. She was now the lead vocalist of a local pop rock band called _Das Gift_, although they were still in what Abovegrounders would call their 'garage phase'.

Occasionally, Jareth would allow himself to look in on her to see for himself how she was doing, whether it was through one of his crystals or as an owl when he visited Aboveground.

Sarah had matured over the last two years – her body had filled out in all the right places, but she still retained a child-like innocence, which he knew would attract many young men.

She no longer rehearsed those lines at the park, instead she would sing aloud to herself, placing her feelings behind whatever song suited her mood.

Whenever she sang, she somehow managed to capture her audience no matter what or how she sang it. No doubt another side effect of the gift that he had given her so long ago.

Sighing, he looked out of the window at the darkening sky.

"Sarah," Jareth murmured with a deep longing ache in his heart.

* * *

_The name of the band was suggested by the Connexions officer at school. I think it was a great play on words to use the German word for 'poison'. Kind of ironric, I thought. I don't know if there are any bands out their by this name, so please don't blame me for stealing the name._


	3. II: To Wish On A Moon

**II. TO WISH ON A MOON**

"Okay, so we'll do four covers and three of our originals," Sarah said. "Any suggestions of which songs?"

It was Wednesday, and _Das Gift_ were going over the play list for their first gig, which was next Friday.

"I vote we do Avril Lavigne's 'Take Me Away'. You really rock on that one Sarah," Vincent Balentine, their drummer and otherwise known as Vin, called out. He was the band's lead guitarist.

"I suggest we also do our cover of Evanescence's 'Bring Me To Life'," the band's lead guitarist Tina Kruger said.

"That one's more metal, though," Sarah pointed out.

"But we've really made it our own," Tina argued.

"We want our audience to know that we're flexible in our sound," Carl Fordham, their other guitarist said. "Didn't we say that we wanted to attract a wide audience?"

"Okay, but if we do that one, we should also do our cover of 'Enjoy the Silence'," Sarah suggested. "I think it'll really sound great with it."

There were nods of agreement all around.

"Now for the originals,"

There was some argument as they tried to pick out three songs out of the ten they had composed.

Finally they settled on a love song titled 'Crystal Moon', and two more fast paced songs, 'Shattered Dreams' and 'Words of Power'.

All three, Sarah had written herself and each held a special significance for her.

'Crystal Moon' she had written thinking about her dream in the Labyrinth when she and Jareth had first danced together; her favourite memory, despite her confusion over it. It was a favourite with her female band-mates.

'Shattered Dreams' was mostly what the title indicated, pieces of dreams from childhood. Sarah had some help from the band's bass player, Ashley Stephens, in putting the song into some kind of coherent plot. To Sarah it was rather reminiscent of T. S. Eliot's poems, which was strange because she disliked his poetry immensely.

Again as it's title indicated, 'Words of Power' was about power in words, something that she had learnt about.

The band could relate to all the songs, more so to one or two.

They rehearsed each song twice over, sounding better the second time.

"That sounded great guys," Sarah said, when they finished the last song. "Just a few more rehearsals and I think we'll be ready."

She unplugged the microphone from the power socket and began rolling up the microphone lead.

"Hey, you know that guy Chris?" Carl asked as he placed his guitar in its case.

"Chris Moore?" Sarah asked. Chris Moore was in Sarah's Literature and Algebra classes. He was one of the popular boys.

"Yeah, that's the one," Carl nodded. "There's a rumour going around that he's got the hots for you."

"What?"

Sarah was surprised. She couldn't remember Chris showing any romantic interest in her during all the times she had talked to him at school.

"Yeah, I heard he's thinking of asking you out," Carl said. "Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Thanks, Carl," Sarah said.

Sarah grabbed her black leather jacket and bike helmet.

Sarah thought that whilst every other girl had a car, why not be different and get a motorbike? It was quicker and easier to park than a car.

Sarah started the engine and tore down the street.

She reached her house in less than half an hour.

"I'm home," Sarah called as she opened the door, chucking her keys into a dish on a side table in the hall.

"Hey, honey," her stepmother, Karen called from the kitchen. "How was band practise?"

"It went great. We discussed which songs to perform at the gig, and we practised them," Sarah replied, walking into the kitchen. "I think we're going to sound really great at the concert."

"That's great, dear," Karen said as she to began to cut potatoes for the roast dinner she was preparing.

After her return from the Labyrinth, Sarah made a special effort to get along with her stepmother and found herself actually liking Karen, and was even starting to think of her as a mother.

"Carl said he heard a rumour that a Chris Moore is thinking of asking me out," Sarah said, as she poured herself a glass of coca-cola.

"Oh, really?" Karen said, taking an interest. "And do you like him?"

"He's okay, I guess," Sarah replied.

"Just okay?"

"He's not really my type."

"Then what is your type?" Karen asked

Sarah made no reply, unsure of what to tell Karen.

She downed the last of her coke and said, "I'm going to do my homework"

Sarah trudged up the stairs to her room.

Sarah's room was very different from back then. She still had her Escher poster and she had ditched her Cats poster for the Phantom of the Opera; and most of her costumes had gone to charity shops or the school drama club. She had kept a few for things like Halloween or fancy-dress parties. The majority of her fairytale books and toys had either been put away in the attic or given to Toby. But she still kept the little red _Labyrinth_ book, her music box with the little twirling figurine, because it reminded her of the Ballroom Dream as she had dubbed it.

The only things that hadn't really changed were her vanity and bed.

Sarah sat at her vanity. She gazed at her reflection and said, softly, "I need you, Hoggle."

Hoggle's reflection appeared behind her.

"Hey Sarah. How's you been?" Hoggle cried.

"I've been great, Hoggle," Sarah replied. "School's been great; I'm averaging a B plus. Dad and Karen haven't been great, really supportive of me. And 'Das Gift's first concert is next week."

"That's great, Sarah," Hoggle said. He was genuinely pleased for his friend. She had worked hard to get the band started with her friends, and all her hard work was starting to pay off. And it was something that she enjoyed doing.

"Do you think, you, Sir Didymus and Ludo will be able come?" Sarah asked, taking Hoggle by surprise. "I know that you'd probably have to stick to the shadows so that no-one can see you, but I'd love it if you'd all be there, for moral support."

"Well, I have ta make sure with you-know-who," Hoggle replied.

"Oh, _him_."

Sarah knew whom Hoggle meant.

"Anythin' else goin' on?" Hoggle asked, changing the subject.

"Well, today, I heard that a guy at school is thinking of asking me out," Sarah said.

"You interested?" Hoggle asked.

"Nope. He's a nice guy, but I don't like him that way. If he does ask me out, I'll just turn him down."

They talked a bit more about the latest gossip in the Labyrinth and other things before Hoggle returned to the Labyrinth and Sarah was called down to dinner.

Later, after having dressed for bed, Sarah glanced out the window at the moon just as she was turning down the covers to get in.

The moon was full with a hazy ring around it. She had read somewhere that you were supposed to wish for a love to come into your life or, if love was already there then one would wish for your love to remain faithful to you and you to them, when the full moon had a ring around it. Though Sarah knew better than to wish for anything as she had learnt the hard way that wishes, no matter their size, came with a price, she could not help but hope that true love would come to her soon.

* * *

Jareth was once again bored. He was slumped in his throne, toying with a crystal, turning and spinning it. All the while trying his hardest to resist the temptation to send his powers into it and scry for Sarah. 

Finally, he threw it against the wall, where it shattered into a sparkling dust before disappearing.

A knock at the door brought Jareth out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he called.

The doors to the throne room creaked open and in walked Hoggle the dwarf. No doubt he had come to give his report on his visit with Sarah.

"Hogwart-" Jareth began.

"Hoggle," the dwarf corrected him.

"Hoggle–how's my Sarah doing?"

"She ain't yours," Hoggle said, indignantly.

Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow at the dwarf.

Hoggle fidgeted a little and cleared his throat. "Sarah's the same. Doing well in school, getting on well with her parents. 'Er band's got their firs' concert comin' up, an' she's invited me an' Ludo an' Sir Didymus to come."

Looking worriedly at his king, Hoggle added, "Not that we could actually go, but…ah, we'd just watch 'er from the shadows. That is…if you'll allow."

"You and your friends may go, Hoggle.

"Seems she's also got a young man chasing her," Hoggle added.

Jareth jerked up at this. "What?"

"But-but she's not interested," Hoggle said quickly. "Fact, said she was gonna turn 'im down if he asked her out."

Jareth visibly relaxed as he allowed the new information to sink in. So she was not interested in the boy.

"Uh…that's about it, your majesty," Hoggle said.

"You may go," Jareth said, as he waved his hand in dismissal.

"Thank you, your majesty."

Hoggle bowed before trotting away.

Jareth gazed at the full moon with the bright circle that encompassed it. A lover's moon.

Sarah, don't shut me out forever, he begged silently.

* * *

_Sorry I kept deleting the last chapter. I hop I didn't you waiting too long for this one. I apologise that the POV for Jareth was short this time, I kind of ran out of ideas. I'm hoping that my next one will be longer._


	4. III: Dreams of Love and Thoughts of Joy

**III. DREAMS OF LOVE AND THOUGHTS OF JOY**

Thursday dawned bright and clear. Despite the fact that she had woken up in the middle of the night from the 'Ballroom Dream', Sarah was refreshed and ready to face the day.

She donned a pair of dark blue jeans and a brown quarter-length top that brought out the brown of her eyes her eyes.

After eating a hearty breakfast of toast, fried eggs, sausages and bacon, Sarah pulled on a pair of black leather boots that went halfway up to her knees and grabbed her leather jacket and went out the door, yelling to Karen, "See you after school."

Sarah donned her helmet, straddled her bike, started the engine and rode to school where she parked her bike in the student parking lot and headed into the school building.

She stopped at her locker before class to get a few textbooks that she needed, where she was accosted by none other than Chris Moore.

"Hey, Sarah, can I talk to you…in private?" Chris asked, just as Sarah was swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Sarah nodded, hesitantly.

She followed Chris to an empty class where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Maybe he's going to ask me out, Sarah vaguely thought. But Sarah quickly brushed away.

"What was it you wanted, Chris?" she asked.

Chris fidgeted nervously. It was obvious that he was very nervous about something.

"Well…uh," Chris stuttered. "I like you. Will you…go out with me?"

Sarah had been afraid this would happen, since Carl's warning. She gently shook her head. "You're really nice, Chris, but I just don't like you that."

To say that Chris wasn't disappointed would be an understatement, if Sarah didn't know better she would have said that he had looked positively heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," she murmured before turning away and walking to class.

Later, during one of Sarah's free periods, Sarah sat by herself in the library and contemplated by herself. She immersed herself in a book of faery mythology.

Since her conquest of the Labyrinth, she had felt compelled to research about Jareth's kind. Sarah felt that it might help her understand more about him.

Through her reading, she learned that children were precious to the fae, being that they were so few and far between. Goblins, on the other hand, bred like rabbits. So they were in no danger of dying out. This baffled Sarah. If there was no reason to create another goblin, why would he take away the children, and what did he do with them?

Hearing the bell ring for lunch, Sarah got up and walked to the lunch hall where she sat and ate her lunch while she read a book that she'd brought to school.

She was interrupted by a tray slamming down on the opposite side of the table she was sitting at, making her jump.

Sarah looked up to see her best friend, Dawn Gale glaring at her.

"I heard you turned down Chris," Dawn said, as she sat down.

Sarah sighed. "You heard right."

She knew that Dawn was about go on about her turning down a major hunk and one of the school's most eligible bachelors.

"You've got to be kidding, Sarah!" Dawn shrieked. "He was practically in love with you!"

"Look, Dawn, I really don't want to talk about this," she said.

"I can't believe you Sarah! Every girl in the school would kill to have Chris ask them out on a date."

"It's just as well that I'm not every girl," Sarah replied.

Dawn shook her head in disbelief.

"What happened to you Sarah?" she asked. "I've known you for years, then two years ago you suddenly change. What happened to make you change literally overnight?"

Jareth happened, Sarah though, but she couldn't tell Dawn that she had wished away her baby brother to the Goblin King, ran his Labyrinth to get Toby back, which she succeeded at, and in the process had fallen in love with the man she was supposed to hate. Dawn would think that she was crazy! Or that she had dreamt the whole thing.

After an awkward silence, Sarah replied, "I grew up, Dawn. And now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

Dawn went off in a huff.

Sarah sighed. She knew that Dawn meant well, but Sarah just wasn't interested in boys and dating. She blamed that on Jareth. Jareth had spoiled her for any other man but him. He was her ideal man. No one could compare.

But it would never happen. Not in a million years. All she could do was dream her dreams of love. Dreams that just won't be.

* * *

Jareth watched the exchange between the two girls.

Hoggle's information had been correct. Sarah had been planning on rejecting the lad. And this had not been the first time either.

To date, Sarah had rejected about thirty hopeful young men.

Jareth began to wonder why she refused every hopeful young man that came begging for her hand.

He reasoned that it couldn't be that she had no interest in the opposite sex. A girl of her age would usually be throwing herself over the first boy who asked for her hand, especially with looks like Sarah's.

Perhaps she found them lacking – not fitting a certain criteria she had.

Jareth called up an image of Sarah's latest hopeful suitor and mentally assessed the boy.

He was fairly good looking for a mortal; tall with sandy brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and lean build, but not so much that he would be considered skinny. Jareth supposed that the boy was the type that was mostly popular for his looks and mannerisms, but he could hardly match up to the fae noblemen of the Underground, or to himself.

Or to himself…

Could it be that Sarah did not wish to 'date' because none were like himself? Could it be that Sarah harboured some affection for him, no matter how small?

These thoughts filled him with immense joy.

It was not much, but it allowed Jareth to hope for what he had scarcely allowed himself to, that his dreams of having Sarah by his side could possibly come true.

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter is even shorter than the last one. I can guarantee that the next one will be longer. Thanks for the great reviews._


	5. IV: Summons and a Kiss

**IV. SUMMONS AND A KISS**

The rest of the day passed by without event. Sarah attended the rest of her classes. When the final bell rang, she headed straight home, as she didn't have band practise that afternoon because Tina and Carl were unavailable. Tina had tennis practise, whilst Carl had a part-time job at the local supermarket and could exchange shifts with any of his workmates.

After she got home, Karen had given her letter that had arrived in the post after she had left for school. It was from Sally Lau, her other best friend.

Sally was an American-Chinese and an aspiring singer herself. It was Sally who encouraged her to join the school choir after hearing her sing to Toby when Sally was over at Sarah's house while Sarah was baby-sitting.

Sally had a deep belief in the supernatural. Not only that, she was spiritually sensitive, a trait she had apparently inherited from her mother, and had noticed almost immediately the change in Sarah's 'spirit signature' as she called it. Sally had continually pestered her until Sarah told her everything about her trip to the Underground and hadn't laughed when she had finished.

Sally was currently living in Hong Kong, with her mother's side of the family and regularly sent Sarah letters, to which faithfully replied.

After writing a reply to Sally, informing her of all the things that had occurred since her last letter, she started on her Literature assignment.

Sarah glanced at her alarm clock when she finished writing her plan as well as a few notes. The time read five past six.

Sarah's dad hadn't home from work yet, so Sarah knew he would be rushing to a dinner meeting he had with some clients with his law firm, and Karen had left for her yoga class so that left Sarah to baby-sit Toby. Not that she minded.

Toby was now almost four years old. Sarah had to admit that he was pretty intelligent for a three and a half year old. Toby seemed to understand everything people said to him. It might be a side affect to his brief stay in the Underground.

"What story do you want tonight?" Sarah asked as she tucked Toby into bed at half past seven.

"The one about the girl who wished away her baby brother to the goblins and got him back," Toby replied.

Sarah hesitated. "Are you sure you don't want another story?"

Toby immediately shook his head.

Sarah resigned herself, knowing that her story was Toby's favourite, and began her tale. 

"_Once upon a time, there was a lovely young girl who lived with her father. Her mother had died some years before. She was a spoiled girl who took so many things in her life for granted._

"_When she had learned that her father had married another wife she became bitter and angry for she did not want to share her father's love. And she saw it as a betrayal of her mother's memory. The girl was determined to hate her new stepmother._

_When her stepmother gave birth to a son, the girl became even more angry and would only see her brother as the spoiled and selfish creature that she herself was._

"_She immersed herself fairytales and fantasy, trying to find a way to escape the real world._

"_But what no one knew was that the King of Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers; the power of the Word, to make her every wish come true."_

"_Then, one night, after a fight with her father and stepmother, in fit of rage, she unknowingly called upon the goblins and wished her brother to them. The next moment, her brother disappeared and she instantly regretted what she had done._

"_Then, suddenly he was before her. The Goblin King. He was everything she had imagined him to be. He was frightening but also very beautiful. She pleaded and begged him to return her brother. He scoffed and told her to forget her brother offering her dreams in the form of a crystal. But the girl refused. The Goblin King challenged her to run his Labyrinth, a vast maze that protected his kingdom from the outside world, within thirteen hours. If she failed to so, her baby would be turned into a goblin._

"_The girl accepted the challenge and set out into the Labyrinth, determined to reach the castle beyond the Goblin City at the centre of the Labyrinth._

_Along the way, she met Hoggle, a cowardly dwarf who served the King, Sir Didymus a fox knight, and Ludo, a yeti; and together through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered they fought their way to the castle beyond the Goblin City._

_The girl confronted the king and defeated him. And returned home with her baby brother safe and sound._

_That night as she was tucking her little brother into bed, she saw something that she hadn't noticed before._

_Her brother looked up at her and she saw that her brother's eyes were like those of the Goblin King. And for the rest of her life, they served as a reminder to be thankful for everything in her life, and of the king who had given her so much and asked for nothing in return._

_And she lived happily ever after. The end._"

Like always, Toby listened in wide-eyed fascination all through the story with his mismatched eyes of blue and brown, so much like Jareth's.

"Sawah, do you think the girl loved the Goblin King?" Toby asked.

"I don't know, Toby," Sarah said. "Maybe she did

"I wish I could meet the Goblin King," Toby yawned.

Sarah gasped in horror as the wind began to howl and lightning flashed outside the window.

"Toby, what have you done?"

Suddenly the window burst open and a white and gold barn owl flew in.

Panicking, Sarah pulled Toby close to her to shield him.

The owl circled the room once before transforming in a shower of stardust into the one person she never thought she'd see again.

"Hello Sarah," Jareth greeted. "It's been a while, two years in fact."

He had not changed a bit, from his strangely British accent to his arrogant aristocratic attitude. And he was still so sinfully beautiful. Long, wild sun blonde hair, dual coloured eyes of blue and brown, pale alabaster skin that seemed to glow with it own light, and lean but muscular build.

She mentally shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. If he thought that she'd cower before him like some frightened little child then he's have to think again.

She slowly stood up, holding her head high and looked him straight in the eye.

"You have no power over me, Jareth. You cannot hurt me."

Jareth smirked. "Now why would I want to hurt you?" he asked.

"Because I beat you at your own game," Sarah replied.

Jareth chuckled. "Oh come now, if I wanted revenge for that, don't you think I would have exacted it by now?"

Sarah had to admit to herself that he did have a point, but she wouldn't put it past Jareth to be up to some mischief or other.

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I don't trust you, and I did not summon you."

"No, you did not," Jareth agreed turning to the little boy who was now sitting up in bed, eyes wide. "Hello, Toby. My, how you've grown! When I last saw you, you were just a baby."

Toby didn't seem to be afraid of Jareth. "Have I…met you before?"

Jareth's faced softened. "I can't say I'm surprised that you don't remember me," he said.

Toby's face lit up as he seemed to realise something

"The baby in the story…that was me?"

Jareth smirked and gave a short nod.

"Then the girl was you!" he realised, pointing at Sarah.

Sarah bit her lip nervously. She had hoped that she would have to tell Toby about her having wished him away, as she was unsure of his reaction.

She knelt down in front of him and looked into his big mismatches eyes.

"Toby, I'm sorry I wished you away," she said. "But I got you back, because you're my brother. My precious little brother."

Toby was far from upset from this new information. In fact, he was very happy about it. He jumped out of bed and hugged her.

Sarah smiled as she hugged him back.

"I love you, Sarah," Toby said.

"I love you too, sweetie." A tear escaped her eye as Sarah kissed the top of her brother's head.

Sarah looked up from Toby's head only to find Jareth had gone. Sarah sighed in relief. She pulled away slightly from Toby and said, "Now, it's long past time for you to be in bed, young man."

Toby nodded and clambered back into bed.

Sarah pulled the covers over him as he settled down.

"'Night Sawah," Toby said.

"Good night Toby," Sarah said. She kissed on him forehead.

Toby smiled as he closed his eyes.

Sarah watched him sleep for a minutes, occasionally brushing away stray locks of Toby's hair that fell over him face, before getting up and walking to her room across the landing, but not before leaving Toby's bedroom door slightly open in case she needed to hear him.

She opened her bedroom door and gave a squeak of surprise. For there, sitting at her desk with both feet both feet up, reading one of her literature books.

Jareth glanced up at her and snapped the book shut, well, a much as you can with a paperback book and stood up.

"Why are you still here?" she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her. "And why are you in my room."

Jareth smiled arrogantly, placing both of his hands on his hips.

"Oh, come now. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" he asked. "I thought that the two of you would like some privacy."

"We're not friends," Sarah bit out. "More like adversaries."

"Sarah, that game has long ended." Jareth said, albeit a little regretfully. "Surely you do not still blame me for taking away your brother. After all, you did ask the child be taken."

"No, but I do not trust you, Jareth," Sarah replied. "I'm not that naïve little girl anymore, I've grown up."

"I can see that," Jareth said as his eyes roved up and down her figure, which only served to put her more on the defence.

"Just leave, Jareth."

But Jareth made no move to leave, instead he moved closer so that he was standing right in front of her.

"Look, Jareth, I don—." Sarah didn't get to finish what she was saying as Jareth lips came crashing down on hers.

Alarm bells began sounding off in her head, telling her to push him away, but for some reason her body wouldn't obey and she began responding to him.

The kiss was passionate and demanding but at the same time gentle and sweet. His lips were warm and soft, not cold and hard as she thought they would be. And he tasted…exotic and magical.

Then as suddenly as the kiss began, it ended.

Sarah just stood there blinking up at Jareth, her mind a complete blank.

Jareth watched her with his hawk-like gaze, as though trying to see in her very core. Then he turned and changed into his avian form. And he was gone.

It was then that Sarah came to her senses.

She had kissed the Goblin King! The kiss had been everything she had imagined it to be, and more.

Sarah glanced out of her window at the waning moon.

She touched her lips tentatively. She could still taste him and worse, she wanted to kiss him again.

"What am I getting myself into?" she asked herself.

* * *

Jareth flew back to the Underground happier than he had been in two years. He had not expected to be called quite so soon, and by Sarah's little brother.

Seeing Sarah face to face again had heightened his desire for her, and if possible had fallen even deeper in love with her. She was even more beautiful than what his crystals had shown with hair as black as a raven's wing, luminous eyes of hazel green and full rosebud lips.

His crystals had not shown him just how beautiful she had become as the images were a bit distorted. It was, Jareth had thought, rather akin to television in the Aboveground.

Now he was even more determined to win her trust, knowing that he already had her love, in a way.

And then there was Toby. He looked almost like himself when he was that age, especially with his eyes. From what he had observed in mortal younglings, the boy was rather advanced for his age. 

The Underground had left his mark upon him, just as it had upon Sarah. Only hers was not as obvious. She still had that spirit that endeared him to her. She was even more alive than she had been two years ago.

She had refused to show him any fear, openly defying him, and that only made him want her more. It had taken all his willpower not to take her into his arms and kiss her there and then.

When he finally did kiss her his senses had come alive and Sarah had been surprisingly responsive.

Jareth flew in through the window of the throne room and transformed back into his true form. He unclasped his black cloak and threw it to the side, where it disappeared.

Jareth paced about the throne room. He was not going to let an opportunity like this slip through his fingers. He was going to use it to his full advantage. He needed to think, to plan on how to woo Sarah.

Then he remembered that the dwarf had mentioned that her band had a concert coming up.

"Hoggle!" Jareth called.

The dwarf came running into the throne room.

"You majesty?" he inquired.

"Sarah's concert. When is it?" Jareth asked.

"Er…in six Aboveground days, your majesty," Hoggle hesitantly replied. "We are still goin', ain't we? That is Sir Didymus, Ludo an' me?"

"Yes, you are," Jareth said. "I have decided that I shall also be attending."

"Um…are you sure that's a good idea, sir?"

Jareth moved to stand in front of the dwarf.

"Who are you to question me?" he asked menacingly, taking a step toward Hoggle.

Hoggle jerkily backed away from him and began to tremble in fear.

"F-Forgive me, your majesty," Hoggle stuttered, absolutely terrified. "Ah meant no disrespect."

He coughed a little before continuing. "I-it's just that she might not want ya there, an' ya know what she's like."

Jareth pulled a crystal from the air and watched as Sarah readied for bed.

"I know very well what she's like," he said. "Her spirit is the only thing that hasn't changed."

With that he dismissed Hoggle, and went back to watch as Sarah climbed into bed and feel asleep.

"Soon, my love, you shall see that I truly love you," he murmured as he watched her slumbering form.

* * *

_Finally finished it! I know Jareth's section is shorter in comparison to Sarah's, but I hop that you still enjoy it._


	6. V: Strangers 'Til Now

**V. STRANGERS 'TIL NOW**

The week passed by in a blur for Sarah as she busied herself in preparation for the concert. Thankfully, she hadn't seen nor heard from Jareth since he appeared before her and Toby.

On the day before the big night, Sarah made her way across the parking lot to campus when suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes, forcing her to stop.

Sarah started panicking. What did Jareth want?

A voice she knew very well whispered in her ear. "Guess who!"

"Sally?"

The hands removed themselves from her eyes and Sarah turned around to see that it was indeed her best friend.

"Surprise!"

Sarah almost immediately hugged her friend.

"What are you doing here, Sally?" she asked.

"I felt a great disturbance here

"And I felt that I was needed here."

She had a fairly good idea what the disturbance that Sally had been.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"_He's_ back," Sarah said tiredly.

"Oh, I see." Sally knew who Sarah meant.

Sally knew of Sarah's feelings for the Goblin King and from what Sarah had told her about him, it was obvious that he reciprocated those feelings in his own twisted way. If only the two would admit it to each other.

"Hey, I got you something," Sally, said, as she reached into her jacket pocket and brought out a red leather box.

Curious, Sarah accepted the box and opened it. Inside there was a gold chain with a little pendant carved in the shape of an octagon out of a pale green stone, engraved with a Chinese symbol that she vaguely recognised.

Sarah looked at Sally questioningly.

"It's jade, it will bring you luck and protection," Sally explained.

"I'll need all the luck that I can get," Sarah mumbled as she fastened it around her neck.

* * *

The club was a refurbished warehouse, which was kept surprisingly clean. The interior was dimly lit, making Sarah think of the tunnels beneath the Labyrinth near the False Alarms.

Sarah and the rest of _Das Gift_ watched the other bands from backstage

They were all surprisingly good. And as it came closer and closer to their turn, Sarah's band mates were looking less and less sure of themselves.

"We can be just as good as them," Sarah said encouragingly.

The band finally finished its' last song and _Das Gift_ made its way onstage. They quickly set up their instrument and tuned them and Sarah tested the microphone.

When they were sure everything was in working order, Sarah introduced the band and thanked the audience for coming to their very first concert. Then they launched into 'Take Me Away' and Sarah sang her heart out to the world.

All through their performance she felt eyes on her, intensely boring into her.

If she had been anyone else, Sarah would have been shaking in her shoes, or boots in her case, unable to sing; but instead, she focused on her own voice, letting it harmonise with the sounds of the instruments of her band-mates.

Finally, the band ended their performance with 'Enjoy the Silence."

Sarah thanked the audience and the band packed up their equipment and left the stage ready for the next band.

Sarah emerged from backstage only to be bowled over by Dawn, but not literally.

"That was awesome, Sarah!" Dawn cried. "You really rocked up there."

Sally joined Dawn in praising the performance, and all through it, Sarah smiled sheepishly.

Just then Dawn saw a very handsome man lurking in a corner of the club…and he was staring at Sarah!

Dawn whispered excitedly into her ear, "Don't look now, Sarah, but that guy over there's staring at you."

Sarah didn't have to look to know who it was. She turned her head to confirm it. Sure enough, Jareth was standing a few feet away, leaning against a support post.

He looked more human. His hair, while still long, was not as wild as it usually appeared, and was ties back in a low ponytail. And instead of his usual clothes, he wore a black leather biker's jacket, a black t-shirt, faded blue jeans and black combat boots.

"Oh, that's just Jareth," Sarah said as she turned back to Dawn.

"You know him?" Dawn was surprised that Sarah knew such a good looking guy and had never told her about him.

"When did you meet him?"

"Two years ago."

"Two years ago?" Dawn repeated. "How did you meet him?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Sarah replied.

"Try me," Dawn challenged.

Sarah signed and said, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

This was one of the things about Dawn that drove her crazy. Always trying to set Sarah up with the first good-looking guy she sees. Even if it was the man that Sarah was head-over-heels in love with.

Sally on the other hand stood quietly observing him.

"Is that him?" she whispered to Sarah.

"Yeah," Sarah quietly replied.

Suddenly, Sarah felt a prickle of awareness at the back of her neck.

"Sarah."

Jareth was standing right behind her!

* * *

Jareth watched from a corner of the club, sipping a bottle of beer that he'd bought from the bar.

He knew that that the dwarf, fox-knight and beast were lurking around where they could not be seen.

From the moment he entered the club, several girls had attempted to latch themselves onto him as soon as he entered the dark interior of the club, but he had shrugged them off. Once they saw that they could not capture his interest, they left him alone. That was the way he liked it, for the only one that had his affections was Sarah.

From where he stood he had a good view of the stage, as the platform was raised so that the audience was able to see the musicians performing.

The music was good. These young mortals certainly had talent.

Finally Sarah's band stepped on stage and his eyes were immediately drawn to Sarah. She wore a royal purple Spanish style poet shirt with a v-neck that flared out at the sleeves, black straight denim trousers and almost knee high black leather boots. A silver locket hung from a silver chain around her neck and silver hoop earrings dangled.

She hardly wore any make-up, but her lips were coloured a dark berry red. She appeared even more beautiful.

Jareth thought that Sarah's band were the best he had heard tonight, and not just because she was their lead vocalist. Her voice was haunting and alluring and seemed to draw the audience in; and the songs well composed and rehearsed. Not only that the band performed with real feeling, like they all could relate to the songs in one way or another. Each song expressed some sort of emotion – confusion, anger, sadness regret and longing.

Jareth watched Sarah intently and although she didn't show it, he knew that she knew that he was watching her.

The finishing song struck a chord within him. Sarah had unknowingly captured his feelings

As the last notes dies away, he joined the crowd in enthusiastic applause.

Sarah and her band-mates bowed to the audience and began packing their instruments and equipment, then disappeared to the side of the stage.

Sarah emerged from a door to the side of the bar, which he assumed led to the stage and round the back of the club.

Her two friends had immediately rushed over to her, complimenting her performance. Sarah seemed a little embarrassed by their praise, but smiled somewhat shyly.

Her back was facing him with her attention on her friends, so she didn't know that he was still watching her.

The redhead, Dawn Gale he remembered, noticed him watching Sarah, and whispered something in Sarah's ear.

Sarah glanced in his direction then turned back to her friends.

Knowing that she'd most likely ignore him for the rest of the night, Jareth walked over to them.

When he was standing behind her, he her name.

Slowly, she turned to face him and folded her arms in front of her.

"Jareth," Sarah acknowledged.

The coldness in her voice brought a stab of pain to his heart.

Sarah then introduced her two friends, although he already knew who they were.

Hi!" the redhead said, brightly.

"_Ni hao_," the Chinese girl, Sally Lau, he recalled, greeted. The dialect she used, if he was not mistaken, was from the northern part of China, but was now widely used throughout that country.

Jareth nodded at them.

"Sally and I are going to get a drink from the bar," Dawn said, grabbing Sally's hand to drag her in the direction of the bar.

Sally seemed reluctant to leave their friend with a man that Sarah obviously distrusted, but knew he wouldn't do anything in such a crowded room. Giving Sarah a reassuring smile, she followed Dawn. This was obviously a ploy on Dawn's part to get them alone

Jareth glanced in their direction and turned his gaze back to Sarah.

"That was quite the performance, Sarah," Jareth said. "You sing well."

"Thank you," Sarah replied. Then added, snippily, "Although I have to say that I did not think that the great Goblin King would deign to walk among us mortals."

Choosing to ignore that comment, Jareth continued, "_Das Gift_, quite the play on words. The German word for 'poison' – rather ironic, isn't it?"

"It's supposed to be," Sarah replied. "What may seem like a gift, can actually be dangerous for the recipient, so one should be wary of what someone is offering."

Jareth had a feeling that little jibe was aimed at him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because everything comes with a price."

"And you would know everything about that wouldn't you, Sarah?" Jareth asked, smirking as he stepped a little closer to her. "Since you did wish your brother away to me?"

A spark of anger flashed within her eyes.

"I don't want you in my life again, Jareth," Sarah seethed. "I want you gone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Jareth replied. "Toby's wish allowed me back into your life. And I don't plan on letting you walk away from me a second time.

"It appears that you forgot something very important," Sarah said.

"And what might that be, Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"You have no power over me."

With that Sarah turned on her heel and walked away from him.

Although her words were not as binding as they had been before, they pierced his heat like a knife.

Jareth clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He was not going to let it end like this.

* * *

Later that night, in his animal form, Jareth flew to Sarah's house.

Using his powers, he unlocked her bedroom window and flew in.

Sarah was already in bed asleep, tangled up in her bed-sheets. She wore a white tank top and loose grey pyjama bottoms. She looked so peaceful. Looking at her now, it was hard to believe that, awake, she was such a little spitfire.

He could not resist the temptation to touch her.

Pulling one of his gloves off, he gently dragged the back of his hand over the length of her arm. Her skin was so soft and warm.

Sarah stirred in her sleep.

"Jareth," she murmured.

'So she dreams of me,' Jareth thought. 'Interesting.'

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Sarah, wake up."

Slowly, her eyes opened, revealing her hazel coloured eyes, clouded with the cobwebs of sleep.

She turned her head and gazed at him, as though trying to decide if she was still dreaming or not.

Then her eyes widened in realisation that he was really in her bedroom.

"Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed, abruptly sitting up.

Jareth smirked at her. "Hello, again."

"What are you doing here?" Sarah demanded. "And in the middle of the night!"

"Must you be so hostile, Sarah?" Jareth asked, and unable to resist the temptation he arrogantly added, "Especially since you dream of me."

"I do not dream of you," Sarah retorted. "And even if I did, it would certainly be a nightmare. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Why won't you admit that you have feelings for me?" Jareth countered.

Sarah glared up at him. "What feelings?"

"Do not pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Jareth said. "I know you enjoyed that kiss. I could see it in your eyes."

"I don't trust you, Jareth."

"So you keep telling me."

"Have you given me a reason to?" Sarah asked. "We're practically strangers to each other."

"And I wish to remedy that," Jareth said. "I have a proposition for you, Sarah."

Sarah eyed him suspiciously.

"What kind of proposition?" she asked.

"Simply that we get to know each other," Jareth replied.

"I'm not sure that I really want to know you," Sarah said. "Besides how do you we get to know each other? If you haven't notice we literally live in different worlds and live two very separate lives."

"Simply that we spend our free time together."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to monopolise all your free time," Jareth assured her. "You will still be able to 'hang out' with your friends."

Sarah still glared at him.

"Are you offering me a choice?" she asked.

"No."

Sarah sighed. "I might as well, then."

Jareth smirked again. "Then, shall we seal the deal?" he asked coming to stand in front of her.

Sarah just looked up at him, then offered him her hand.

Jareth accepted but instead of shaking it, he roughly pulled her against him. And before Sarah could protest, he covered her mouth with his. She struggled against him at first, then she relaxed in his arms and started to kiss him back.

The kiss began gently and quickly became almost desperate, almost as though they were trying to reach deep inside each other.

When they finally pulled apart, both of them were panting for breath.

Sarah's eyes had a dazed look to them, similar to when she had woken up. Although this time, they held desire. Once again began to clear.

Before Sarah could start screaming at him, Jareth teleported himself back to the Underground, to his own bedchamber in the castle beyond the Goblin City.

As he prepared for bed, his mind wandered to Sarah and the deal they'd made. He had not thought that she would agree as easily as she had. Oh she distrusted him all right, but soon she could see how wrong she was about him.

He knew that there was more to the enigma that was Sarah Williams, and he was looking forward to really getting to know her.

That last kiss took his breath away. And Jareth could guarantee that there would be many more to come in the foreseeable future. With this thought, he fell into a light sleep, eagerly awaiting the coming day.

* * *

_Finally finished it! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with exam preparation and all that jazz. Hope you enjoyed reading my latest chapter._


	7. VI: Getting To Know You

**VI. GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

She couldn't believe the nerve of Jareth! He had kissed her again! And because of it she had not slept a wink!

Sarah had tried not to respond to the kiss, but something within her stirred; as though there was something within him that she needed, just like she needed air to breathe.

Shaking her head of these thoughts, she briskly made her way towards the school building. But once again she found her thoughts returning to the kiss she and Jareth had shared just the night before.

It was…unbelievable.

And it was her first kiss too!

"Hey, Sarah!"

Sarah did not hold back her groan. She did not want to deal with Dawn this early in the morning.

"That guy last night was so hot!" Dawn exclaimed. "You're so damned lucky, Sarah. I wish I had the attention of a guy like that."

Sarah tried to ignore Dawn's little tirade, despite the fact that it grated on her nerves.

"What's with the two of you anyway?" Dawn finally asked. "There was enough electricity between the two of you to power up a whole town."

"Dawn, I don't want to talk about him," Sarah said, tiredly.

Noticing Sarah's unusually sullen mood, Dawn asked, "What did he do to make you so mad?"

"He kissed me," Sarah replied, not bothering to lie. Big mistake.

"What? No way!" Dawn screeched. "That's, like, your first kiss! How was it?"

"I said I don't want to talk about him!" Sarah shouted.

"That good, huh?"

"Look, Dawn! Just leave me alone!"

At this point they were getting quite an audience

Not wanting to attract any more attention, Sarah turned without another word just as the bell began to ring.

* * *

Sarah spent all day trying to avoid Dawn and her seemingly endless questions about Jareth. As if she didn't have enough on her plate already without her adding to it.

Also, that agreement she had made with Jareth occupies her mind for most of the day. Something just didn't sit well with her. She had been tired when she had agreed to that proposition. And who wouldn't be of they were woken up in the middle of the night? So it could be said that she wasn't thinking properly when she had agreed to 'getting to know each other'.

What was Jareth up to? Was he planning on seducing her, like he had tried to back in the tunnel near the false alarms?

The whole thing just made Sarah's head go round and round in circles.

By afternoon, she was exhausted; both mentally and physically.

She trudged along the footpaths that led to her home, feeling completely exhausted. She just wanted the day to be over and done with – except she had several assignments that she wanted to finish before the end of the week so she'd have more time to herself, and to practise with the band.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Jeez!" Sarah very nearly dropped the few books that she had in her hand—that was how lost in her thoughts that she had been.

She turned to face Jareth, who had seemingly materialised behind her.

Once again he was dressed in aboveground clothes—this time he was wearing a black denim jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans and black pointed boots, which Sarah thought suited him more than the biker boots did.

"I don't know what game you're playing at, Jareth," Sarah said. "But I refuse to play it."

"It's no game, Sarah," Jareth replied. "I'm perfectly serious."

He stepped closer to her.

"I want to know everything about you."

"Don't you know everything about me already?" Sarah retorted. "After all, you've been watching me for years."

"No," Jareth replied, smiling at her. "There is still much I don't know about you, and very sure there's much you don't know about me."

"I know enough," Sarah said. She turned and started to walk away.

"But surely you wish to know more, if not about me, but my kind,"

That made Sarah stop short.

As much as she hated to admit it, Jareth was right – she would like to learn more about the fae, the goblins, the Labyrinth and the whole Underground. And though she may say otherwise, she was curious about Jareth himself.

"I'll think about it," she said.

With that she turned into the street where her house was located.

It was most likely not the answer that he wanted to hear, but he would have to be content with that for now.

* * *

Not long after she arrived home, Sarah had attempted to complete some of her assignments, but found that she couldn't concentrate. Jareth and his proposition kept popping up in her mind. She had managed to finish her Math assignment, but that was all.

Finally, she decided to call on one of her friends from the Underground.

She pondered who would give the most help.

Ludo wouldn't be very much help. As much as she loved the yeti-like Rock Caller, he was a bit slow and was very much a very small child in terms of mentality and speech capabilities.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus were the obvious choices. Although Sir Didymus could be a bit longwinded with all his talk of duty and codes of honour, he did give some very good advise. Hoggle was more sceptical, especially when it came to Jareth.

Making up her mind, she sat down at her vanity and gazed into the mirror.

"I need you, Hoggle; I need you, Sir Didymus," she murmured.

Almost immediately, Hoggle's reflection appeared in the mirror behind her, but Sir Didymus's did not.

Hoggle explained that he had been unavoidably detained. Something one of his spur-of-the-moment quests. Just as well, Sarah thought.

"I don't like it," Hoggle said, when Sarah had finished explaining about the deal between Jareth and herself. "I don't trust the rat as far I can throw 'im. He's up to something. That I guarantee."

"I get the same feeling too," Sarah agreed.

"But a deal's a deal, and I know that if Sir Didymus were here, he'd be spoutin' off 'bout the code of honour and such," Hoggle sighed. "And as much as I hate to admit it, he'd be right. But I still don't like it. Yeh know what he's like. I wouldn't be surprised of this were one of his damn schemes."

"But what if he really means it?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle looked at her with a sceptical eye.

She took a deep breath and said, "Hoggle, I know you don't trust him, and I can't really say that I do either at the moment, but…I know that if I don't give him a chance, I'll spend the rest of my life wondering 'what if?', and that's not something I want hanging over my head for the rest of my life."

Hoggle sighed and said, "Just be careful, Sarah."

"I will," Sarah promised.

"And should you need us, I mean, any of us…"

"I'll call."

With that, Hoggle disappeared back to the Underground just as Karen called Sarah down for dinner.

After she's finished eating, she shrugged on her purple overcoat and pulled on a pair of long brown boots, intending to go for a walk by herself.

"I'm going out," Sarah called behind her, as she opened the door.

"All right, honey," her father called back. "Be safe," he added, even though he knew that his daughter could take care of herself.

Sarah walked across the road and down the familiar paths to the park where she used to act out her favourite scene from 'Labyrinth' with Merlin. As well as a barn owl, which always stuck her as odd as owls didn't usually come out during the day.

The park was her sanctuary, somewhere she could think in peace and quiet, and she felt safe here.

She sat down on a stone bench and began humming one of her favourite songs to herself. It always made her feel better.

Reaching her destination, she went and sat down on the stone bench by the pond, near the stone bridge, where she had practised the lines of the story so often.

It wasn't long before she felt like she was being watched from somewhere nearby.

Knowing full well whom, Sarah called out, "I know you're there, Jareth. Come out."

"I know you're there Jareth," Sarah said aloud. "I know you're watching me."

Sarah heard a flutter of wings in the trees behind her, which was followed by a change in the air around her, accompanied by the scent of magic before he stepped out from behind her.

* * *

Jareth knew she would shy away from him when he had suggested they get to know each other, but he had not expected her to agree so quickly and easily.

"How about we play 'Twenty Questions'?" Sarah suggested. "Do you know the game?"

"I've heard of it," Jareth replied. "It's where two people ask the number of twenty questions, one after the other until they've asked up to that number, am I correct?"

"Yes," Sarah said. "Why don't you start?"

He paused to think of a question. It didn't take him long to find something he had been wondering about for some time. "Why did you give up on acting?"

"After I came back from the Labyrinth, I realised it wasn't what I really wanted to do, it was more like my way of keeping my mother alive. I wanted people to remember her. I wanted people to see me to see me as someone worthy of being called the daughter of Linda Williams. But it wasn't my real dream."

"And you found it." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I did," Sarah said. "Why did you build the Labyrinth?"

Jareth paused.

"Because I wanted to be left alone, for the most part," Jareth began. "I am very eligible bachelor here in the Underground and I have had countless noblewomen attempt to seduce me into their beds, in the hopes of forcing me to marry them."

Sarah regarded Jareth thoughtfully.

"I can kind of relate to that, although my case isn't quite the same as yours," she said. "Since I came back from the Labyrinth, I've had so many guys ask me out. At first it was flattering that so many guys now looked at me as girlfriend material, but then it got annoying."

Jareth nodded thoughtfully.

"It's your turn to ask me again," Sarah asked.

"What's your middle name?" he asked. In all the time he had watched her, he had never heard any of her friends or family call her by her full name.

"Elizabeth."

"Sarah Elizabeth Williams," Jareth tested her name, and found that he like the sound of it. "I like it, it suits you."

"Thanks," Sarah smiled, her cheeks colouring a little. "What's _your_ middle name?"

"Peregrine."

"Peregrine?" Sarah was surprised. "As in the hobbit from the Lord of the Rings?"

"Yes, it's actually a Welsh name meaning 'traveller' or 'wanderer'."

It made sense, somehow, Sarah thought for him to be called that, seeing as how his animal form was an owl. "I think it suits you," she said.

"Thank you."

They continued in this way, asking questions back and forth. They soon exceeded twenty questions, but Sarah didn't care. She was actually enjoying herself.

Sarah learnt much about the fae, goblins and about Jareth himself; and Jareth learnt some things about Sarah that he hadn't known previously, some of which were unexpected. But some answers were more or less what she'd expected of Jareth.

"What's your favourite book?"

"From the Underground or Above?"

"Both."

"You would not know the book from the Underground, but the title, roughly translated, is _The Labyrinths of Human Dreams_," Jareth said. "Aboveground…I don't particularly have a favourite; however I'm very fond of the works of Tolkien and also Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"Somehow, I had thought that it would be something along those lines," Sarah idly commented.

"Well, human imagination has always fascinated me," Jareth replied. "What's _your_ favourite?"

"Pride and Prejudice," was Sarah's automatic answer.

This seemed to surprise Jareth. "I would have thought your favourite would have been a fantasy novel of some sort," he said, chuckling. "That goes to show how much I really know about you, but then again, I think I can see why with your middle name being Elizabeth. And you are very much like the character."

"It's partly because of that, seeing as it was also my mother's favourite book," Sarah agreed. "I like romantic novels from the Regency period, my favourite author being Jane Austen. I love all of her books, but Pride and Prejudice is my favourite. My favourite used to be Labyrinth, as you can probably remember."

"Yes, and very fondly too," Jareth smiled. "You would always come her to act out your favourite parts, placing yourself in the heroine's role."

"You were there?" she asked in surprise.

"I was," Jareth replied. "I've been to every one of your performances." He pointed to an obelisk that stood about ten feet from the bench. "Right there, watching from that stone."

"I thought it was too much of a coincidence when the same owl would show up every time," Sarah said, wryly. "No wonder you knew about my costumes."

Jareth smirked.

"You were beautiful in that dress you wore that evening," he said, fondly. "Like a princess."

Sarah blushed, remembering the medieval styled gown, which she now thought of as childish.

"Sarah, I have a confession to make," Jareth said, suddenly.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, curious.

"You remember all those gifts that you thought your father gave you? The music box, the toys of your friends and the creatures of the Underground, and the wooden maze with the ball bearings?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Sarah wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I was the one who sent you the gifts that you thought were from your father."

"You were?" Sarah was shocked to learn that the one who'd sent her favourite childhood toys, was the man she had considered to be the villain, not her father. "Why?

"I just wanted to see you smile," he said, softly.

He watched as a slight frown appeared upon her brow.

"How long have you been watching me, Jareth?" Sarah asked.

Jareth turned away from her, unsure that she would like the answer.

"Since you were nine years old," Jareth replied. "Around the time your mother died."

"You've been watching me for that long?"

Jareth nodded.

"Why?"

"I was in love with you," Jareth said, softly. "And I still am."

"You love me?"

Sarah couldn't quite believe it. Even after all she had said and done to him and his kingdom, said to him, he still loved her. That kind of devotion she had only read about in books.

Just then the park clock chimed the hour. Sarah looked up. It was eight o'clock; and it was getting dark.

Tomorrow was a school day, meaning she had to get up early.

"Um, I have to go," Sarah said, standing up. "I've got school tomorrow."

"I understand," Jareth replied, also standing. "Rest well."

"You too."

She started to walk back home, but looked back just in time to see a white and gold barn owl soar up into the moon.

Sarah watched until it was only a tiny shadow in the shining moon's face.

* * *

_Sorry this took me so long. I was very nearly finished with it when I accidentally turned off my laptop and ended up losing the document, so I've had to start again, writing from memory, as well as notes and little ideas that I've jotted down on pieces of paper and in notebooks. I've also been preoccupied with end of year exams for my courses. Then I hit a bit of a writer's block._

_If anything, I think this is even better than what I'd written before. I hope you all feel it was worth the wait, and enjoyed reading it. Please leave any comments you have about this chapter or about the story in general. I appreciate any feedback that you give me, whether praising or critical._

_I had a little trouble with coming with the title for Jareth's Underground book, but I found some inspiration from Alfred Hitchcock's film _Spellbound_, a book title in the film called the _Labyrinths of the Guilt Complex_. I though that it would be appropriate for the story._

_A note to __**Patchi **__who commented a while back on the time setting of the story - the thing I like about reading and writing fan fiction, is that the writer can take a few pieces from an original work and build on it to create something of their own. Personally I've always found it easier to write from the viewpoint of a person from the present day, and people, particularly teenagers, are more able to relate to someone from the present day. Also, I've always felt Labyrinth to have a sort of timeless quality that one can almost imagine it happening in the here and now, which I suppose is why I've written it to be set around the present, rather than the past._


End file.
